Mind Games
by Lady Queen
Summary: An old friend of Vegeta comes to earth to kill him. Vegeta's afraid that his friend will find out about Bulma and their children. Two people come from the future to help. New Chapter!!! Please R&R. Story on HOLD until my muse gives me more ideas.
1. Remember Me Not

Mind Games  
By: Kay Breifs  
Summary: An old friend of Vegeta comes to earth to kill him. Vegeta's afraid that his friend will find out about Bulma and their children.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Remember Me Not  
  
  
The man knew what he had to do. He hugged his wife and children closer to him. It would be the last time he would see them in a long time. It had to be done. There was no other way. Leaving them would be better then having to watch them die.  
  
"Why do you have to go?"  
  
The man looked down at his wife. He will miss her in the time he would be away. Next he looked down at his infant daughter. She looked at him with large trusting blue eyes. It hurt him to know that she would be growing up without him in her young life. His son was another matter. He was mad at him for leaving, for "not fighting", he said. The boy was becoming more like hish father every day. "I have to leave. I'll come back. I promise to come back."  
  
"I'll hate you every day until you come back."  
  
The man stared at his son. Pained filled him at his words. He reached behind his back to bring out a sryinge ( I don't think I spelled that right but oh well :P ) filled with a bluish liquid. "No you won't. You won't even remember me." He grabbed his son and hugged him. "Take care of your mother and sister. You're be the man of the house for awhile," he whrispered into the boy's ear. He pulled him away far enough to reach the boy's arm. He made sure the sryringe was set to let half of the liquid into a person. He put the needle into his son's arm and press the button. The boy's eyes droop down and close as if he was asleep. He kneel down and gentle layed him down.  
  
His wife watched him as he stood up, took their daughter, place a gentle kiss on her solf, fuzzy blue head, and eject her with the bluish liquid before placing her gently on top of their son. "What did you do? What is that?"  
  
The man step over to her and place his lips on hers. His lips stayed inches away as he spoke. "It's not dangerous. I asked your father to make me something so people won't remember me. I know this guy, we grew up together. He can read minds but not mine. I don't want him to find you, kill you. It's better this way," he said almost sounding like he was still trying to convense himself and her.   
  
"There must be another way. There must! I don't want to stop remembering you. Please?" she begged him.  
  
"There's no other way." He replaced the empty bottle with a new one and set the sryringe. "Please?" He leaned over and kiss her one last time. He ejected the liquid into her arm.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma." Vegeta held her in his arms as the liquid took over her body. He fell with her in his arms and wept.  



	2. Zack or Anna?

Mind Games  
By: Kay Breifs  
Summary: An old friend of Vegeta comes to earth to kill him. Vegeta's afraid that his friend will find out about Bulma and their children.  
Note: Chapter 1 was short cuz that was going to be my prologue but I changed it. If there are any grammer mistakes, I'm sorry! I live with a loud mouth younger brother who bugs me to death. Don't you people hate that?  
  
  
Chapter 2: Zack or Anna?  
  
  
A middle age man stood alone on a mountain talking to himself. "Anna, why would he be in a dome?" he said in a very low, deep male voice.  
  
"I don't know! I haven't met him before, remember?" he told himself in a high female voice. "I only was 'born' when that guy killed Freiza."  
  
Zack/Anna's face teared up. Big fat tears rolled down his face. "Don't talk about Freiza! I love him. How many times have I told you not to mention that lovely name of the most beautiful being?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you in the first place Prince Vegeta was on Planet Earth? Did you listen? No. We went alot of planets before coming here. I know he's in a dome I can almost read his mind."  
  
"I thought you were wrong! And you know Vegeta is one of the only being that we can't read."  
  
Zack/Anna was quiet for a while, each deep in their own thoughts or something like that since both shared one mind and it was hard to know what was going on with them. Zack was thinking about his beloved Lord Freiza and Anna was thinking about that dome where Vegeta was most likely be. "I got it! He has a dome as his house. Now all we have to look for is a dome-shape building."  
  
"No stupid! Vegeta would never live in a dome. I'm the one who knew him, not you! And I know he doesn't live in a dome."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta had just about ejected everyone he knew with the bluish liquid. Yamcha, Kakarot, and Mrs. Briefs were the only people left who stilled remembered him. He took a deep breath before knocking on Yamcha's apartment door. He heard a Yamcha shout and waited. What he was about to say was crazy, but it was the only way he kniw to keep Bulma even more safer then before.  
  
Inside Yamcha quickly pulled on a clean T-shirt. He wasn't expecting anyone today. His heart quicken as he thought about someone who could be at his door and he smiled. His smiled died as he thought about three good reasons why she wouldn't be here for him. He peeked through the spy hole and saw Vegeta. He threw open the door. "Why are you here? Got the wrong door?" he snared.  
  
"No." Vegeta pushed his way through the door and sat down in a leather arm chair.  
  
"Why are you here?" Yamcha repeated as he took a seat in front of Vegeta.  
  
"It's about Bulma."  
  
"You came to me for help? About Bulma?" Yamcha laughted over the irony of it. "Did someone steal her from you the same way you did to me?"  
  
Vegeta stood up. "Boy, I'm only going to say this once. I"m leaving Bulma. I'm here to ask you to take care of her and the brats."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you leaving Bulma?"  
  
Vegeta explained about Zack and his forgeting potion Dr. Briefs had mad for him. "So I'm here to eject you eith this and wake you up again to tell you what to do." Vegeta reached out and captured Yamcha's arm and eject the rest of a half finished bottle into his arm. Yamcha closed his eyes and slump forward on the chair. Vegeta closed his eyes for a secon. An image of Bulma being blasted to death screaming out his name popped into his mind. Next was an image of Trunks. Zack was stretching his arms and legs apart while Trunks was screaming in pain before his arms and legs were pulled from his body. The last image was of Bra. Zack picked her up and told him he was going to raise his daughter. He saw an older Bra now but crazy and evil too. She'd lead the unfortunate young souls of men drawn to her by her pretty looks and sweet voice to death. He opened his eyes and push the images away to the dark corner of his mind. He slap Yamcha awake knowing he was doing the best that he could do.  
  
"Who are you?" Yamcha demanded as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Boy, I'm not going to hurt you. Yet," he added. "You know Bulma? Good you remember her. She had my two children, Trunks and Bra. I want you to take care of them whild I'm gone. No bady will remember who I am. Just keep a watch over her. I know you still lover, so do I. Just take care of her. And if you touch her, I WILL kill you again. You can bet on it." Vegeta walked out, leaving a very surprise and very confuse Yamcha behind.   
  
Vegeta flew to the river where he knew Kakarot was fishing. Maybe he could just let Kakarot forget forever. That would be good.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Goku stared at Veget in surprise. He never came looking for him unless it was to spar or something serious came up. "What happened? What's wrong? Goku swam to the shore and Vegeta passed him the towel he had along.  
  
"An old frien of mine is here and wants ot kill me. He'll try to kill Bulma and the brats. You're family too if he finds out your family relationship with mine. Zack can read mineds. He will find out about what Bulma means to me if you know. I'm here to give you something to make you forget me."  
  
Goku stared at Vegeta for a long time. "Can you fight him by yourself?"  
  
Vegeta stared at the sky. "I don't know."  
  
"Can you make me forget about what Bulma and the kids mean to you instead of you?"  
  
"No. Bulma's father made the potion so they only forget me. He on't make more for me. He can't even remember me. Now it's your turn."  
  
"Is the potion grape flavor? It will taste better that way."  
  
"No, it's not grape flavor." Vegeta was ready to pull the sryringe from his back pocket when re remembered Kakarot's fear of needles. "Kakarot, close your eyes." After all he did want to get this over with as soon as possible. This was no time to have fun.  
  
"Why?" Goku asked even as he closed his eyes. He felt something hi his arm. His eyes flew open and found a needle in his arm. "That's a . . . a . . . a needle, Vegeta!" he close his terrified filled eyes and fainted dead. He fell hard to the ground.  
  
Vegeta was in the air ready to leave Kakarot behind when sudden thought came to him. He flew back to Kakarot and leaned over him. "You never can tell with him. He brain might be too thick for the stuff to sink in." He punched him really hard. Kakarot didn't wake. Vegeta picked him up and flew high into the air then let drop to the ground. Vegeta slowly return to the earth and stared at the still sleeping Kakarot. "What wakes him up?" Food was the first thing to popped into his mind. He spied a fish Kakarot had earlier fished out. Vegeta picked it up to put the fish near Kakarot's face. The smell did the trick! It woke the idiot up. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Of course I do! You're Vegeta, right?" Goku said with a confused face. He knew Vegeta but something was not right.  
  
"Damn, I knew it wouldn't work on you." Vegeta now had to think how to get the needle of the sryringe back into Kakarot. Hopefully the same trick will work twice. "Kakarot, close your eyes."  
  
Goku stared at Vegeta with a weird expressionf. "Why do I have the feeling that something bad will happen? Can't I keep my eyes open?"  
  
"I got a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Goku brighten at the word 'surprise' and did as he was told. Vegeta couldn't believe his luck. Kakarot really is an idiot! He took the half empty sryringe and set the thing half way pass the half way mark, leaving a quarter of the bluish liquid for Mrs. Briefs. The needle went into Goku's arm for the second time. Goku dropped to the ground.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Zack was looking inside a square house when Anna spoke. "Look, we aren't going to find him this way. Why can't you look for Vegeta by energy level? It'll be alot quicker that way."  
  
"No!" Zack screamed, scaring the terrified family in the corner of the house. "It won't be fun that way. It's fun playing hide-n-seek but if you cheat it's not. We'll be cheating doing this your way." Zack went back to searching the house for Vegeta. "No Vegeta here. Maybe the next house will be it."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku started at the short guy in front of him. Well he wasn't short if you count his fair. Goku bet the guy did. The man looked some how familiar to him but he was sure he never met him. "Who are you? Have we met before?"  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare," the guy said before he took off.  
  
Goku watch the guy fly away. He was powerful. A saiyan. Actually that guy was a Super Saiyan like him. Goku rubbed his head. He wad so sure he had met that guy. Maybe Bulma knew him. He had seen the Capsule Corp. logo print really, really small on the sleave of his pink shirt.. He'll just ask Bulma the next time he comes over to spar with . . . with who? Man he was losing it.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen where the finial person was cooking. Mrs. Briefs turn to look at him. "Hello Vegeta. Are you looking for Bulma? She's not here. She took the children shopping. Do you want a cookie before lunch is ready? They're your favorite kind. I made them just for you." She passed him a plateful of cookies. He set the plate aside. He grabbed her to put the needle of the sryringe into her arm. A quarter of the bluish liquid, the last of the potion, went into her body.  
  
"That will have to do," Vegeta muttered as he layed the limp body onto the floor.  
  
Vegeta flew off knowing that Zack couldn't use his family against him.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A light bulb went off in Zack's part of his mind. "See that giant building over there? Since Vegeta is a prince, probably akind by now, he might live in a big house. I bet all of those humans are going in to look at their King!"  
  
Anna didn't dare try to stop Zack. he would do whatever he want wheather or not she agreed with him. Plus she sense a powerful being in the shopping mall. That's what it is. A shopping mall not a palace. It was to ugly looking to be a palace.  
  
Zack had sensed the same powerful being as Anna and spotted him as soon as he came through the doors. He walked straight for him. He studied the human as he walked. Purple hair, blue eyes, strong. He couldn't wait to read the kid's mind. But he would wait until he learns the purple hair's name.   
  
Anna noticed the same things. She took note of the little baby in his arms. A blue fuzzball. She noticed the love in the boy's eyes as he held what must be his sister. Anna noticed one other thing. A thing she knew Zack hadn't noticed. The human boy was also saiyan.  
  
(AN: Zack/Anna is one person. He grew up with Vegeta on Lord Freiza's ship or wherever Vegeta grew up. He was so sad about Freiza's death that he became insane. He thinks a woman name Anna lives inside of hin and she is always wrong but in truth Anna is the part of him that is still sane and knows the truth. Zack never listens to Anna until it is to late to go with her plans. That's the background on Zack. My brother and sister was confused about Anna so I thought maybe some of you guys might be to. Can you guess the powerful being Zack/Anna finds?  



	3. Who is that mystery man?

Mind Games  
By: Kay Breifs  
Summary: An old friend of Vegeta comes to earth to kill him. Vegeta's afraid that his friend will find out about Bulma and their children.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Who is that mystery man?  
  
  
Trunks looked down at his smiling sister. Her head was turn, looking at something. He followed her eyes and saw his best friend. Next to Goten were Marron and her mix-match-size parents. Trunks tucked his sister back into the Baby Pocket (I don't know what else to call it but I think you'll know what I'm talking about); making sure her little chubby feet were pulled through the holes. He walked over to his friends as fast as he dared, casting quick looks where his mother was standing.  
  
"Hi, Trunks! What are you doing here?" Bra tried to turn her head around to look at the speaker. When she couldn't, she started kicking Trunks.  
  
"Oww! That hurts, Bra! Stop it, stop kicking me." Trunks tried to catch her feet to stop her.  
  
"Here let me hold her." Krillin reached out and pulled Bra out of the Baby Pocket. "Hello little Bra!" Bra opened her mouth and let out a wail. Her cubby legs kicked out, hitting Krillin as her arms did the same thing.   
  
"Here let me hold her," Goten said as he took the crying baby form Krillin. Bra learned who had her in his arms and stopped kicking and screaming. She looked up and smiled a toothless smile. "Aww, look she likes me!"  
  
"Trunks! Trunks, where are you?" Bulma shouted. She put down the tray over filling with food on the table. She looked around and found her two children standing next to her long-time friend. "Krillin, 18! What are you doing here? Aww you brought little Marron with you."  
  
"Hi Bulma. We're getting Marron some new duds. She's out grown all of her new clothes already." Krillin and 18 walked over to Bulma and the three started talking about kids growing out of clothes. Goten walked slowly towards the table while Trunks raced Marron to the food.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Zack watched the purple hair boy. The spiky black hair boy had the same power source as the purple one. The little pigtail blond girl didn't add up to those two. He frowned. No one in this place added up to them. He looked closer at the boys. He stepped back in surprise as he found the answer. They were saiyans!  
  
"Anna! Do you know what they are? They're saiyans," he told her as if she didn't already know. "I'm just going to read, first the purple one then the black hair one's mind." Anna mentally rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Zack, eyes closed, pictured the purple hair boy. He searched his memories for the father but drew up blanks. "Odd," he whispered as he switched to the boy's friend. This boy had a father, a saiyan father. But he wasn't Vegeta. Zack did find something odd with this memory too. There were a few blanks. "Very odd indeed."  
  
"Check the blue hair mother and the short dude. I'll check the baby and the blonde." Anna waited to make sure Zack did as she commanded. The baby was confused. Something or some one was missing. Could it be the father? Anna knew the baby wouldn't give her any more clues. The blonde might, Anna search her mind. Something wasn't right. She knew! The blonde knew she was in her mind. She turned her piecing ice blue eyes scanning the crowd. "Zack gotta go now! She'll find us." Anna jogged lightly to the exit.  
  
"I wasn't done!"  
  
"Who cares? If we were found out it wouldn't matter. That blonde bitch knew I was inside of her head. She knew," Anna repeatedly whispered. "She knew."  
  
"What are you saying? How can she know? No body knows when we read their minds unless they can too or if you're Vegeta. The 'bitch' as you put it isn't Vegeta. He would never disguised himself as an ugly woman." Zack lifted his nose higher into the air."  
  
"Then maybe she can! There was something different about her."  
  
"She can't read minds and that's final! Now excused me, I'm hungry."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dada!" One-year-old Pan dragged an old photo album on the floor with her butt in the air walking backwards. "Dada!" She stopped when her butt hit the sofa. She turned around and glared at her father. "Dada!"  
  
Gohan put the newspaper he was reading on the end table. He looked over at his daughter who pointed at the book she got out. He sighed. He reached out to pick the book up as Pan quickly climbed into his lap. "Let's see what you got." He flip opened the book.  
  
"Mama, Dada." Pan pointed to a picture of her parent's wedding. "Pic'lo!" Pan pointed at each picture, naming everyone she knew. Couple pages later Pan stopped at a picture. "Who?" she demanded. Gohan took a closer look at the unsmiling man.  
  
"Oh that's . . . that's . . . I don't know." Gohan took the picture out of its protective covering and flipped it over. Videl wrote the name of everyone on the back but she also wrote it sloppy and he couldn't read it. He flipped through the album and found more pictures with the man in it. Finally Gohan found a picture that he could red it's handwriting. He realized it was written in his handwriting. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten: Goten's 5th B-day. Who is Vegeta? Maybe Bulma knew. This Vegeta person was squeezing Bulma's ass. He looked at another picture with Vegeta in it. This one just had Vegeta and Trunks. Both were dress in the same outfit, a hot pink shirt and yellow pants. Both also had their arms cross and frowning at the camera. "Could this be Trunks' father?"  
  
"Dada!"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta was training in his gravity room. He didn't know how strong Zack had become. It was better to be safe then sorry. He knew Dr. Briefs and his wife wouldn't come near the place. Bulma took the brats out. There was no chance of discovery. He trained hard at 900 times normal gravity (I'm taking a guess at what times gravity he is at after Bra is born).   
  
Who are Zack's allies?  
  
Vegeta thought back to his days living with Frieza. Zack had friends but his really close friends were Piggy or Super Piggy now. Piggy was a man who could turn into a pig. Why any one would want to become a pig was beyond Vegeta. Piggy would be an easy defeat. Mirror Wall was another friend. Mirror was exactly as the name implied. He could become the mirror image of any one. Mirror could look like any one but he doesn't have their fighting moves. Then there's Dude. Dude was Dude. He would say "Dude that's totally awesome!" or something like that. Every sentence will either have 'dude' and/or 'totally'. He would also be an easy defeat. Frieza only kept Dude around to see if really he said 'dude' in most of his sentence. Next there was Anna, Zack's twin sister. Anna was always where Zack was. If Zack was in the training room, Anna was in the training room. She was his shadow. And the key word is 'was'. Anna was killed by Frieza. He let Anna stay for his amusement. When Anna started showing real fighting technique and rebellion Frieza killed her. Zack didn't know how to react to her death. He pretended Anna new was. Since then Zack pretended anyone he cared for that died never was.  
  
Vegeta tried to think of Zack's other closest friends. Piggy, Mirror, Dude, Anna. There was one more. After Anna died Zack and His friends became The Four Ls. L for losers. Then Frieza took in another person who became fast friends to The Four Ls.  
  
Vegeta dropped to the floor. Laying on his back, one arm over his eyes, breathing deeply. Zack and the Unknown were the two to watch out for. Piggy, Mirror, and Dude wasn't worth his time. Heck, Pan, maybe Bra in a couple more months, could beat the crap out of all three without a sweat. Vegeta smiled. An image of the two little girl saiyans beating Piggy, Mirror, and Dude filled his mind. He chuckled.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mom, I left something at home," Trunks told his mother. "Can I hurry home and get it?"  
  
"Sure. Don't wander off somewhere. I'm shopping for clothes for your sister and me. Look for us here in one hour." Bulma pointed to a clothing department that sold woman and infant clothing. Trunks unstrap the Baby Pocket and handed it to his mother.  
  
"Can Goten come too?"  
  
"Yeah, just be back in an hour." Goten gave Bulma her infant daughter. Bra turn to watch the boys run to the exit. She started to cry but noticed that her mother was going to take her shopping. She loved shopping even if she was still too little to talk or walk or really know what shopping is.  
  
Trunks and Goten flew into the air. Minutes later they reached CC. Trunks went inside and up into his bedroom. "What did you forget?"  
  
"Tomorrow is Mom's birthday. I made a present for her. I'm wrapping it now." Trunks went to his writing desk and flip a switch under it. A secret compartment popped open. Goten came over to inspect the compartment. "Granps made it for me when I asked. He knew there were some things, like birthdays' presents that I need to hide from my parents." Trunks took out Bulma's birthday present.  
  
"What did you make?"  
  
"It's a album. I put all of my favorite pictures in here. I'm going to five to her."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Sure." Trunks tossed the book to his best friend who caught it fairly easy.   
  
"Cool! It's you and you. I mean you as a baby and Future Trunks. And here's a picture of you kissing your sister after she was born." He flopped through some more pages. Trunks noted the confusing clouding his friend's face. Goten took out the same picture as his older brother, Gohan had taken with him to ask Bulma, the one where Trunks was with a man wearing the same outfit and expression.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
Trunks was surprise. "Don't be stupid! That's my . . ."  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
"Who could that be?" Trunks ran to the front door. He didn't want Goten to know that he didn't know the person in the picture. He open to door. "Gohan? Why are you here?"  
  
"Is Bulma here?"  
  
"No, she's shopping."  
  
Gohan looked closely at him. Something was wrong. "Maybe you can help me. Can you tell me who this guy is?" He showed Trunks the same picture. Trunks still had in his hands. Trunks lift his picture up to show Gohan and shook his head. "Do you know what this Vegeta person relationship is with you mom?" Again Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Is that his name? Vegeta?"  
  
"That's what the back of it says." Gohan watch his little brother walked towards them.  
  
" 'Son and Father; Trunks and Vegeta'," Goten read the print on the back of Trunks' picture.  
  
"What?"  
  
Goten took the picture and turned it around. "It says right here."  
  
"I know what my dad looks like! But he has . . ." Trunks search through his memory for his father. He couldn't. "Well I can't remember what he looks like but I'm sure I would know if I say him."  
  
"Do you know were Bulma is?"  
  
"Yeah." Goten told his older brother the clothing department Bulma would be in. "Come back and tell us what she said."  
  
"I know you're a half saiyan," Gohan said to reassure the purple hair boy. "So is Bra. Your dad must be too. Maybe Dad would know who it is." Gohan left soon after that. Trunks went back to his room to put the picture back Goten wondered around CC ready to leave. He noticed the Gravity room. Some one was in it. He went over to the door and peeked into the window. The youngest son of Goku saw a man laying on the floor with long golden hair that flickered back and forth black. 


	4. Day Before Birthday

Mind Games  
By: Kay Breifs  
Summary: An old friend of Vegeta comes to earth to kill him. Vegeta's afraid that his friend will find out about Bulma and their children.  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Day Before Birthday  
  
  
The woman stared at the old little fat man. He looks like a pig, sounds like a pig, smells like a pig, and acts like a pig. "What are you suppose to be? A pig?"  
  
"Actually, I can turn into a pig. That's my power. I'm Piggy. Super Piggy," he sang. "Who are you? You must be called Lava cuz you sure lit me on fire." Piggy looked the woman up and down, his glaze lingering on the woman's breast.  
  
"Call me whatever you want. Lava would be a great name to be for a while. Lava Blue, LB. I like it. LB is my new name. Thanks for the help. Too bad you're not going to live to hand out more advice." LB raised her right hand and shot a week blast straight at Piggy. An evil smiled curled her lips. That was the last thing he saw before the woman snapped his neck, killing him. LB threw the dead body away from her.  
  
LB went looking for her next victim. She found him instantly. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the evilest of them all? Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's going to be the second to die today?"  
  
"What? Are you threatening me?" A big guy stood up. "What's with the nursery rhymes? Who are you?"  
  
"LB, Lava Blue. And you are not what you appear to be. If I was you and I looked into a mirror, what do you think I'll see? Let me guess! One of the Four L's top losers." The big guy change to look exactly like LB. Both had blue hair and blue eyes. LB was wearing a dark blue tight jump suit, which molded to her body. As did Mirror. LB eyed him. "If that's what I look like then I need a make-over. She flipped her braid to her back.  
  
"You won't get the chance to get a make-over." Mirror pointed a finger at LB. The tip glowing a grayish color. "I bet you never felt the pain of a thousands of shreds pieces of glass piecing your body. Now you will." Mirror screamed and was just about to let his glass bomb go when a blonde, tan guy stepped in front of LB.  
  
"Dude, she's a chick. She couldn't take the totally painful pain right now. What have she ever done to you, dude?"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta sense eyes watching him. He turns to look at the door to the gravity room. There was Goten's head. He watched the brat's eyes widen before his head disappeared. Probably went to get Trunks. Vegeta heaved his body up from the floor. He walked steadily to the door. Once he was out he flew way.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Goten, nobody's there," Trunks said to Goten after he peeked into the Gravity Room. Goten had dragged him to the room, saying that Trunks' father his in here. So Trunks came to check. No one was there.   
  
Goten shoved Trunks out of the way. He was right. The man wasn't there. "He must have flew away or something. I saw him. He looked right at me."  
  
"Come on. If Gohan doesn't come back in ten minutes we'll have to leave to go back to the mall."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"This would look so cute on you. Yes it would!" Bra giggled at her mother. Bulma was holding up a little filly dress to Bra. "You like it too, don't ya? I think I'll buy it even if your daddy wouldn't like it."  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
Bulma jumped. She turned away, a hand on her racing heart. "Gohan, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry Bulma. I didn't mean to scar you."  
  
"What do you mean, who's the father?"  
  
"Exactly that. Who's Bra and Trunks' father?"  
  
"Um," was all Bulma could say. Bulma tried to remember who her children's father is but couldn't. A faint image of a black hair man quickly came and went. "I don't remember but I know for sure it isn't Yamcha!"  
  
"I know. They're saiyans."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
LB hid her smile. Dude was like totally stupid.  
  
"Dude, move out of the way! This LB chick wants to die. She said she'll try to beat me. Trying will get her killed."  
  
LB stared at him. "You're right. I can't try to beat you. If I try, I'll end up killing you. That's why I'm not going to beat you up. I'm going to kill you." She smiled looked blood thirsty at Mirror as she remembered the other time she got to kill him.  
  
Dude turns to LB. "You can't be totally serious! Mirror, my dude friend, has totally killed people. Like they're dead, man. I mean chick."  
  
"Like totally I did too. Remember Piggy? Dead now. Bye Bye. No more. Head snapped. Let the world be happy now that that ham reject is gone."  
  
"You killed Piggy?" Mirror eyes widen. "Piggy dead? This can't be."  
  
"You want to see Piggy again? Here's your chance." LB raised a finger. A blue ki ball formed at the tip. The ball became the size of a basketball before it blasted at Mirror. Mirror turned into a glass man, his true image, before the ki ball hit him. He shattered in a million pieces.  
  
"Mirror!" cried Dude. He fell to the ground crying.  
  
A seven-year-old boy and girl that were walking pass them stopped to stare. The girl had dark blue hair tied up in a red ribbon. She had a yellow tank top on that said Dinner with blue jean shorts on. The boy was bald with a yellow T-shirt that read Brunch and tan shorts. The boy also had an extra eye. LB noticed the girl did too under her dark blue hair bangs. The girl looked at LB.  
  
"Why's he crying?"  
  
"Um, he tripped and broke his glass doggy," she lied.  
  
"Poor old guy. I'm Dinner. This is my twin brother Brunch. What's your name? And his?" She nodded towards Dude laying on the ground weeping.  
  
"Just call me LB. This is Dude."  
  
Dinner walked over to dude. She kneeled down and hugged him. "It's okay, Mr. Dude. Something like that . . . Ahhhhhhhhhhh-chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Dinner sneezed. Brunch ran to his sister and kicked Dud away.  
  
"Dinner . . ."  
  
"I'm not Dinner!" Dinner's hair had changed colored. Instead of dark blue it was blonde. She looked at Brunch. Her sever year old eyes narrowed. "You! It's you again. Three eye freak! What did I told you last time?" She raised her hand and shot a ki blast at Brunch. He ducked and it hit a table. The table was on fire.  
  
"Daddy! Mommy!" screamed Brunch as he ran in circles, dodging his sister's ki blast. The blonde Dinner looked around. She spied a cop who was come towards her. She stopped firing.   
  
"Young lady," he began. The blonde hair Dinner moved quickly and stole his gun. "Hey! Give that back."  
  
"Sucker!" She ran with the gun to the restaurant's cash register and pointed the gun at the employee. "Give me all your money." At first the woman didn't know what to do. She looked around and spotted a wanted poster. It was a picture of the blonde hair girl. The woman quickly handed the money to her. "Moran!"  
  
LB ran after the girl. "Tiya!" The blonde Dinner stopped and waited for her to catch up.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku looked down at his granddaughter. Gohan had left her here with him. Pan had already took everything out of its proper place and thrown it around the house. Something no one has ever let her do before. Now she was bored. "Pan? Pan, do you want to go shopping? Tomorrow's Bulma's birthday. We need to get her something." Goku didn't wait for an answer. He just picked her up and flew to the mall. Unbeknown to him it was the same mall as the soon-to-be birthday girl was in.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
LB stared at Tiya. It really was her! Oh how she missed seeing that face. LB came from the future. A future like no other. A future hatred rules with passion. People like her and Tiya were hunted down to kill because of their powers. Tiya or Dinner was one of LB's dead friends. She died three years ago. Brunch was still alive and kicking. Well, almost kicking. Brunch had lost a leg in the same battle Dinner/Tiya had lost her life. Tiya's parents died soon after the problem had started. The twins were sent to one of the last remaining friends, LB had left. There they learn to control the sneezes and transform into their more meaner, wild self. LB reached down into a patch of dry dirt and grab a handful. She blow it into Tiya's face. Tiya didn't expect it and the dust went into her nose making her sneeze. Tiya became Dinner. Dinner looked around her.   
  
"Where am I?" She saw LB standing in front of her. She noticed a blinking red light. "Ma'am, something on you is beeping."  
  
LB reached into her pocket and pulled out a rectangle with the blinking light. She pushed in a button. "LB talking."  
  
"LB, is it?" said a male voice. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"B, guess you is standing in front of me."  
  
"B? Why don't you use my real name? It's not like that my name will change the future."  
  
"Yeah, but Dinner's in front of me."  
  
"Dinner? She . . .You can see her?"   
  
"Yeah. B? How is my mom?" LB asked shakily.  
  
B paused. "She's gone."   
  
LB dropped the phone of the future. She screamed her rage out for the world to hear. Her power level grew higher and higher. People around her, including Dinner, were thrown away. The ground around her was pushed under her. The wind blew around her.  
  
The Z warriors all stopped and turned towards the raising power. All wondering who could be that powerful. 


	5. Birthday Girl, Part 1

Mind Games

By: Kay Breifs

Summary: An old friend of Vegeta comes to earth to kill him. Vegeta's afraid that his friend will find out about Bulma and their children.

Chapter 5: Birthday Girl; Part 1

Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part, baby of mine

Little one, when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never to part, baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving your, too

All those same people who scold you

What they give just for the right to hold you

From you head down to your toes

You're not much goodness knows

But you're so precious to me 

Sweet as can be, baby of mine

All of those people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

From you head down to your toes

You're not much goodness know

But you're so precious to me 

Sweet as can be, baby of mine

LB sang the song the very next day. Her mother had died without her there. Days before she had left the Future, the followers of ZAO had attack her home. ZAO had learned the location of their base from a spy. The spy Jackie Lambee had told her minutes before ZAO had attacked that she had given away their location. LB killed her instantly.

A stray bullet hit her mother. Actually several stray bullets hit her mother. People on both sides were randomly firing at each other. The non-fighting people at the base were trying to leave the base. Her mother was one of the few who stayed to help the injured soldiers to safety.

LB didn't want to leave her before she was okay. Her mother urged her to go. She wanted her children in other dimensions to live long and happy life. Maybe learn a way to kill ZAO. 

Brunch had said her mother was glad she had one child who survived the destruction. One child to help bring peace back to the world. The only thing she regretted was never seeing her husband before he died.

LB regretted being in the past while her mother died. She had no one there for her. **********************************************************************************************************************************************

Trunks was up early with his grandmother and sister making his mother breakfast. He did it every year on her birthday. Grandma always helped. It was the same this year but something or someone was missing today. Could it be this 'father' Goten believes to be his? Trunks didn't remember his father. He didn't know if he ever met him. And he doesn't remember never not having a father. Maybe his father didn't want his family to get hurt by someone who wanted him and his family dead. So he asked Grandpa to make something for him. Something that makes no one remember him. "No, that couldn't be," muttered Trunks as he took out the carton of eggs. Trunks didn't know how close to the truth he really was.

Bra was sitting in a padded basket on the table watching her family cook. Mrs. Briefs checked periodically on her small granddaughter as she looked across the table to the open doorway. After five minutes of doing so she turn to her purple hair grandson. "Where's that father of yours? Vegeta should have been here by now. I know he trains to become stronger but he always comes in on time. Trunks dear, maybe he's hurt and can't move! Oh dear! Bulma shouldn't have to be told what happened to little Veggie. It's her birthday."

Trunks stared at his grandmother. What was she talking about? "What?"

Mrs. Briefs looked confused as she tried to remember what she just said and about who. "Oh nothing, dear. If I can't remember it then it wasn't that important." She went back to cooking. Trunks did the same but didn't put out of his mind what his grandmother had just said. How could someone forget what he or she said seconds after saying it? Well, only if that someone was his grandmother. Her brain was filled with fluff!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Bulma woke up to a bright and shining morning. Today was her birthday. She didn't care for the part where she's a year older but loved the part where she was given presents. Bulma closed her eyes and rolled to the other side of the bed, her hand out stretch. She felt air and the thick blanket. Her eyes popped opened. Shouldn't someone be there? she thought. "No, no one shouldn't be there." She slowly sat up in bed. Soon Trunks would bring up her breakfast. 

As she waited for her son, she thought about her dream. There was a very handsome man. His face was in shadows but she knew he was very handsome. She just knew. He stood in front of her son. Trunks' head peeked behind the man and made a face. The man looked behind him and picked the three-year-old boy up. He said something to Trunks who just giggled and wriggle away. Next Goten wobble into the room. He ran straight for the man, screaming. Bulma couldn't hear Goten screaming for this was a silent dream where no noises to full the dream. (Duhhh! If you don't know what a silent dream is, I just explain it.) Goten grabbed on to the man's legs and buried his head there. Gohan came into the room. He went straight to his brother. He said something to the man. The man folded his arms ad put his chin higher into the air. Bulma watched as all of the boys popped like a bubble and disappeared. Her eyes turned to the only person left. The man in shadows. He walked closer to her. He stretches out his hand, waiting for her to take it. She saw her hand take his. He roughly pulled her to him. He leaned down and savagely took her mouth. His tongue swept into her mouth. That's when she woke up. Bulma knew she did know who the man in shadows was. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan also knew the man too. But who? Who was this man?

The door opened and Trunks stepped into the room holding his sister. Her parents came in next, carrying a tray laden with food. 

"Happy Birthday, Bulma, dear!"

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Mom!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Vegeta lowered his ki. He stood in the shadows watching his family and their friends. Bulma's birthday party was taking place. The woman will yell at me for not being there when she remembers, he thought. Good thing he remembered to get her present before Zack came. Vegeta watch his mate laugh at something Kakarot said. Then playfully hit him on the arm. The Prince's anger rose. Bulma was flirting with that third class saiyan! He'll kill him. And this time he will win.

Over at the party Goku felt a powerful semi-evil ki rise. Why didn't he feel the person earlier? Why did this ki feel familiar? Goku turn in the direction he felt the ki. He narrowed his eyes and stared. It was a man, a saiyan warrior. Why was the saiyan watching the party? Saiyans were evil by nature. Well maybe not evil but close enough. Was he the same person he felt yesterday? No, Goku thought the other person was female and part human, maybe even part saiyan. Goku couldn't tell.

"Goku. Earth to Goku! Wake up." Bulma snapped her fingers in front of her lifetime friend. He stared down at her.

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted a slice of cake." 

Goku's mouth watered. Cake. He nodded. "Can I have more than a slice?"

Bulma sighed. "Goku, you do know that a slice of cake for you is a whole cake for us?"

"I know. But it's not enough," Goku whined.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Zack stared at the warriors having fun. Here were the Earth's strongest warriors and they didn't know he was here. He searched their minds. No Vegeta. He knew Vegeta would stay around the strongest people on the planet become even stronger and these people were it. "These people don't know Vegeta," he told Anna.

"Maybe he never came to this planer. If no one knows him it's because he was never here."

"Shut up! Vegeta is here. I know. Lord Frieza didn't want me to go. He had another mission for me." He watched the other people at the party. "Hey looky! It's that purple hair kid, the saiyan boy. Guess the blue hair woman is his mommy. The black hair saiyan boy must be his half brother. You see that? The woman with the bun must be the boy's mother while the other woman with the blue hair is the purple one's mother. And see that man? He's a full saiyan. He fathered all of the half saiyans."

Anna looked at the partly group. The tall man had spikes for hair like the young half saiyan. There was no doubt in her mind that they were father and son. The purple hair one was defiantly the woman with short blue hair. They looked alike. The saiyan baby also was the woman's child. There was another half saiyan, older than the other three. He had black hair like the full saiyan but shorter and it wasn't sticking in spikes to the sides. In his arms was a semi-saiyan, a quarter saiyan actually. Must be the oldest son of the woman with a bun since the blue hair woman's children have different color hair then the usually black hair saiyans. She must have the stronger genes to not have her children have black hair like most of the saiyan race, Anna thought. One man, one saiyan man, couldn't possibly father four children. A saiyan could only have father two children unless both children of the man die permantly before the father himself. And the full saiyan is a live. No doubt about it. That man couldn't have father all four. Two of them are his and the other two are another saiyans. But which two? Are the other ones the Saiyan Prince's children?


	6. Birthday Girl, Part 2

Mind Games

By: Kay Breifs

Summary: An old friend of Vegeta comes to earth to kill him. Vegeta's afraid that his friend will find out about Bulma and their children.

Chapter 5: Birthday Girl; Part 2

Goku lifted his head, the spoon still in his moth, as he scans the surroundings. Some one was here. A powerful someone. Goku finally found him. He was a couple miles north of Capsule Corp. He hurried and finishes off his tenth bowl of soup. "Bulma, I gotta go. I'll be back soon. Tell ChiChi I won't be gone long and for her to save some ice cream. Vanilla not strawberry or chocolate but vanilla."

"Okay Goku. I got it. Vanilla ice cream. But would you mind if I ask you where you're going?"

"Somewhere close by. I promise I'll be back. There's something I have to do."

"Okay. See you soon. And you better be back in an hour. I'm opening my presents."

Son Goku agreed then flew off at a super speed. The powerful person was father away then he first thought. He spotted a clearing with a girl. He stood still as he watch the girl. She was the one. The one he came to find. The saiyan study her appearance from the distance. Blue, he thought, she's all blue. Blue hair and a blue outfit. Her eyes probably are blue too. He flew down to her. She quickly came to her feet in a fighting stance. Her blue eyes locked with his surprise black ones. "Hi, I'm Son Goku.

Her eyes widen in surprise the in disbelief. "Son Goku? No way. You look nothing like him. If you really are who you claim to be, fight me."

"Fight you?"

"Fight me."

"I don't even know your name."

"It's B-err LB. Lava Blue."

"Lava Blue suits you."

"I don't care what you think," LB screamed at him. "Just try to hit me.

Goku stared at her. The woman had a scar on her cheek, much like his father, Bardock. A longer, deeper scar ran down her left arm. He also noticed the woman was desperate. And her eyes were grief-stricken. The woman didn't really know what she was doing. "I don't think we should fight right now. You haven't done anything to me so as I see it we don't have a need to fight."

"Ohm I'll gave you a reason!" LB spread her hands out to her sides, her feet spread apart. She screamed as she power up to do her move. She clapped her hands and shouted, releasing the giant energy ball.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Vegeta took his eyes off of Bulma to stare over to the north. Kakarot was over there. He was with someone. Someone who knew his attack. And that person was using his Final Flash. Vegeta quickly flew to find the two.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Trunks stopped in mid-step. Someone was using Final Flash. An attack only he and his father knew. "My father?" Trunks asked himself. How did he know his father knew that attack? And who taught him Final Flash?

"Trunks? What'samatter?"

"Do you feel that? That's an attack only I know. And I think my father does. I'm not sure. Cuz I can't remember him but then some things I just immediately think of something as a thing my father would do or say. Do you think my father could make us stop remembering him?"

"I don't know."

Trunks, coming out of his glooming mood, stare mischievous at his best friend. "Let's fuse into Gotenks! Then go find your dad and who ever is using Final Flash."

"Let's fly a little bit. I don't want Mom to find Gotenks. She'll be mad."

"Okay!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Zack and Anna stared to the North. "Final Flash," they whispered. "Vegeta finally showed himself." Zack turned his eyes back to the half saiyans. The purple hair one whispered something to the other. They smiled. "Do you think, Anna, that they knew Vegeta but they somehow forgot him? Kids forget a lot of things."

"It's not possible. When we search their minds we see the stuff they're not aware of, things they forgotten. To know Vegeta and not remember they had to have their minds erase of Vegeta. No one anywhere can do that. Not Vegeta anyway."

"Of course Vegeta couldn't. He's just a giant stupid monkey!" The crickets around Capsule Corp. stopped chirping.

"Did you say 'giant stupid monkey'?"

Zack turned around and saw a tall man glaring at him. "What if I did? You're nothing but a weakling human. If my Lord Frieza was still alive, he could kill you just by tapping your forehead. Just one tap and your skull would cave in, killing you. That's how strong my Lord Frieza was. If a stupid monkey hadn't killed him first." The man laughed and laughed and laughed. He was rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face. "What's so funny?" Zack demanded.

Anna stared at the laughing man. "Zack, um, I thing he's a, um, monkey--I mean ape--saiyan."

"Anna, shut up! How can he be saiyan if he doesn't have black hair?"

"Remember the purple hair saiyan? The one that's down there?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"He is a saiyan just like this one. Both of their mothers must have stronger genes then their saiyan father."

The man swiped his cheeks. "Tanks for the laugh. I haven't laughed like that for a long time. Frieza kill me?" He shook his head in disbelief. Then he stared Zack straight into his eyes. That's when Zack knew he made a major mistake about this man. There was coldness in his eyes that spoke of years upon years of hard times. This man knew death, still does, and walks hand in hand with death; taking life just as easily as death itself does. This man who knew a few happy times wasn't a man who you want to laugh and make fun of. "Do you know who killed your 'Lord' Frieza?"

"No."

"Then let me tell you. See that boy over there?"

"The one with purple hair?"

"That's the one. His name is Trunks. In another place and time that little boy grows up in a world where tow beings each more powerful than Frieza rule his world, killed his father, friends, and unknown people everywhere. His mother and other scientist started to build a time machine. When the boy was 15 years old he travel back into time. He waited for Frieza to arrive then killed off all of his man at a love power level of five. Do you know what happened to Planet Namek?" Zack nodded. Frieza used his powerfullest attack (I don't know what it was called. I think you know what I'm taking about). "Frieza used that attack on the boy. It buried him into the ground. Frieza thought that was that. He was wrong. Trunks lift the ball and threw it up into the air. Then he sliced Frieza up. After that he killed King Cold."

"King Cold?"

"How do you know this?" asked Anna.

The man looked surprise. The middle age man in front of him had tow voices. One male, one female. "Because I was that boy. I'm Trunks Briefs. Enough story time. Tell me why you are spying on my mother."

"Spying? Who us? Me and Anna were just watching."

Miria Trunks picked Zack up by the front of his shirt. "You were spying." Miria Trunks turn to the south and kick Zack miles and miles away. Miria dusted his hands off of his pants before walking towards the party.

"But Mom, Dad is over there," whined Goten.

"Mom please let me go! I promise I'll be good."

"You two were sneaking off. Just because Goku went doesn't mean you can too. I saw the tow of you talking and knew you, Trunks, hand something up your sleeves."

"But I don't have sleeves on!"

"Young man, don't talk back to your mother. I know what's best for you If Goku are fighting someone; he doesn't need Gotenks to help him. Goku probably is stronger then him anyway."

"Not ahh! Gotenks is way stronger than Goku."

"Goten! Don't talk back to Bulma."

"Sorry Mama. Sorry Bulma."

Bulma lift her eyes up and saw Miria Trunks walking slowly towards her. "Oh, Trunks! You make a great birthday presents."

"Birthday?"

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me your mother never told you her birthday?"

"Actually she didn't. We never had time for a birthday party. Mom tries to give me a party but it's noting big." Miria Trunks shifted his eyes onto the two half saiyans. "Where were you two going?"

Trunks looked at his future self. "We were going to help Goku. Someone did a Final Flash on him."

"Final Flash? Isn't that dad's attack?"

"You know what my dad looks like?"

"Of course I do. He's dead in my world but I saw him every time I come here. I'm surprise I don't see him here in a corner. Mom told me how much he hates parties."

"Come with me Trunks."

Miria Trunks followed his younger mother. "I'm just going to tell you this once so listen up. No one knows who is Trunks and Bra's father is."

"Bra?"

"Your sister. I know I know him. I had you and Bra but I don't remember his name or what's he like or even what he looks like. It's driving me insane. Bra cries at night and I can't get her to asleep but I do know her father could. I think he might have erase our memories of him." Miria Trunks turn the words over and over in his head. Vegeta didn't have anything to erase their minds but he knew his grandfather would.

"Maybe Dad is fighting Goku. I'm just going to go over there to check. Keep the boys here. If it is Dad, I'll try to find out why, okay?" With that said, Bulma watch her son from the future fly away.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Goku covered his eyes and teleported behind LB. When he thought it was sate to uncover his eyes he saw the blur hair woman breathing deeply. He saw the trees and ground cleared away where he was just seconds ago standing. Final Flash. He knew that attack. It belong to someone he knew. Not to this blue hair girl who reminds him of someone he knew. LB fell to the ground sobbing.

"Oh, Mama! Why? Why did you die? Now I'm all alone."

Goku kneeled down next to her. "It's going to be okay."

LB stared at Goku. "How would you know?" she demanded harshly. She wasn't a little bit surprise that this man escaped her attack. "You never lost your mother and brother! You had a father who knew you. My brother used to tell me he loved me and he would never leave me but he did. He did leave me. He's died. My mother died because Jackie betrayed me. Me! She died because of me," she sobbed.

"I never knew my father, too. I was sent to Earth as a baby. My Grandpa warned me not to look at a full moon but one night I did. I turned into an ape and smashed him. I didn't know it at that time but when I did I was sorry. Sorry because I had a tail that marked me as a saiyan."

LB saw the grief in his eyes as he talked about his grandpa. She opened her mouth to tell him how sorry she was but a familiar ki landed a few feet behind her. She looked and saw Miria Trunks. "Trunks? Is that really you?" She jumped up and ran to him. She threw her arms around him, making him take a couple steps back to keep his balance. His arms atomically wrapped around the girl's body. LB sobs all over the front of his shirt. "I'm sorry Trunks! I'm so sorry! Mom, she's died. All because of me. I was too trusting like you always said I was. I broke my promise to you. I promised you I would take care of Mama when you died." In her grief and the middle of her breakdown, LB kept on whispering how sorry she was.

Miria Trunks looked at Goku. "Who is she? How does she know my name?"

LB glared at Miria Trunks. "What's a matter with you? I'm your sister, Bra, and you know it. Wait a minute, how did you get here? Mama only made one time machine. She couldn't afford to make another one in the days after I left." Bra lift Trunks' long purple hair away from his neck. "Where's the scar Mic gave you when he tried to slit your throat?" She grabs his left hand. "What happened to the marking on your hand?" Bra put her left hand up to Trunks' eye level. There on her hand was "X" burn into her skin. "This tells everyone that I'm saiyan. If there's a circle where the two lines meet, then you're a friend or a sibling or child to a saiyan."

"What happened if you're a mate of a saiyan? Do they get a special marking?"

LB aka Miria Bra sadly shook her head. "At first they would get an 'X' like the saiyans but then they changed it. They thought to kill of the last of the saiyan race by making them afraid to mate. They stared to kill the saiyans' mates. ChiChi was the first."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Vegeta stared at the couple. Both from the future, a future without him in it. Both his children but from two different universe. If this weren't such a serious matter, he would be laughing. Miria Trunks came to the past to save the future. Now this Miria Bra is doing the same thing.

He thought about what his future daughter had said. The bastards! They branded his children. Vegeta's hands turned white and shook with fury. The fucking bastards branded his children! The three saiyan turned their heads in his direction. Vegeta had release so much angry he had turned into a Super Saiyan. He quickly powered sown. He ran through the woods and flew to the hotel where he was staying. Luckily no one would try to follow him or more the truth, doesn't remember him. Miria Bra wouldn't know it was him. Same with Kakarot. Only Miria Trunks would know. Maybe he should hunt him down and tell him to go back to his own time.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Miria Trunks was puzzled when Goku asked, "I wonder who that was?" Goku tried not to think about another future where ChiChi doesn't breathe, doesn't talk, doesn't make a heap load of food for her family. It was easier to concentrate on things happening in the present.

"What do you mean?"

"That guy, I felt his ki before. He's powerful whoever his is. Might be stronger than me."

Miria Trunks laughed. "Would he love to hear that!" Trunks laughed some more. 

"Do you know him?"

Trunks sober up. "Yeah but not like you do. He may be my father but I never had a chance to know him."

"That guy is your father?"

"Our father? Vegeta?" By now she knew that this Trunks Briefs wasn't the brother she knew. He must be Miria Trunks who told the Z warriors about Cell, she thought. Bra stared at Trunks in wonder. She never met her father. "Let's go! I got a lot of questions to ask him." Trunks grab her arm.

"Hold on." He looked at Goku. Goku was frowning, either trying to forget the bomb Miria Bra had laid at their feet or trying to remember Vegeta. "Goku are you trying to tell me you don't remember Vegeta?" He believed what Bulma had told him earlier but he still couldn't believe it. How had Vegeta gotten Goku to let him stop remembering him?

"I don't know. What des he looks like? His he this short? Powerful? Super Saiyan? Tall black hair that gives him the added height to around here?"

"Yeah, that's Father. You remember him now?"

"No, but I seen him when I was fishing right before Bulma's birthday. He said he was my worst nightmare."

"Yeah that's something Father would tell you if you couldn't remember him." Trunks looked at Goku. His eyes lit up as an ideal took root. "Dad got Gramps to invent a . . . maybe . . . a machine to make everyone forget him."

"Needle."

"What?"

"I sort of remember a needle." Goku shudder.

Trunks thought about that. "It could work. With the right chemicals . . . . ." Trunks rambled on and on. Bra plugged her ears with her fingers. Goku had a blank expression on his face. Bra could almost see Trunks' words go in one ear and out the other. Dinner always said too much useless knowledge could cause brain damage. Maybe over the years since her mother knew Goku she caused him brain damage with too much useless knowledge. It was probably a good thing she couldn't hear what Trunks was saying. Trunks finish his explanation. He noticed on one heard a word he said. He sighed. "Vegeta must have a good reason for wanting no one to remember. Let me talk to him" He saw Bra move her mouth to talk--probably to ask to go with him--he quickly added, "Alone."

Goku quickly agreed with Trunks when Bra voiced her abjection about it. "Besides," he adds. "Your mother would like to meet you. It is her birthday and all."

Miria Trunks left. Half an hour later, he walked in front of the Hotel Evael Reven. He stared at the name. It was sort of a funny consequent. If you read the sign from right to left and keep Hotel the same, you get "Never Leave Hotel". In a way it was a little freaky. 

"Can I help you?"

Miria Trunks nodded and asked if a Vegeta recently checked in. "Yes, sir. Do you want me to call his room or leave a message?"

"Tanks you, no. Just check me into the closest room." The hotel clerk grabbed a key and gave it to Trunks. Trunks turn to leave. "Joseph, what's Vegeta's room number?"

"Room B21, sir."

"Thanks."

Joseph, the clerk, watch M. T. Briefs walk away and grin. Vegeta Vegeta and M. T. Briefs would be the first guess in the hotel in 150 years. His boss is going to be very happy. Two more victims to add on to the 8200 deaths in the hotel since it opened. Joseph rubbed his hands in glee already thinking up ways to kill the tow man.

Meanwhile another man rubbed his hands in glee after having produced a plan to get what he wanted totally ignoring the earlier warning not too.

  
(AN: Sorry it took me sooo long to get the next chapter up. It took me forever to write it. I never had time to write it and writer's block. I hate it, you hate, everyone hates it. Check out Lady Bridgerton! The next chapter should be up pretty soon.)


	7. I just needed say... (not part of fic)

Okay this isn't put of the story as you can tell but I just had to write this. I want to thank everyone for reviewing my stories. Especially Neptune Stars. I like knowing people are coming back again and again to read my fics. *tears of joy rolls down my cheeks* My muse left me. Then I saw the Harry Potter movie which got me reading all four books in a week! Of after that I needed to read HP fics then to write them. You know how it is, right? My sister forces me to start writing the next chapter for Mind Games. I got stuck! I didn't like where it was going and I couldn't get it to go on. Finally I started on it and it's moving along fairly quickly. But something bad happen. I got my midterm grades and my grades slipped. Now I'm grounded off the computer until my dad says otherwise. Right now my parents are asleep and it's like just after midnight. I have school tomorrow and need to get up at 6am. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I can only do so much at night and still wake up early. I hope you all understand. *Rubbing hands together* Maybe I can get my sister to type it and put it up! Well have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!


	8. Kidnap in the Name of Love

Mind Games

By: Kay Breifs

Summary: An old friend of Vegeta comes to earth to kill him. Vegeta's afraid that his friend will find out about Bulma and their children.

Chapter 7: Kidnap in the Name of Love

Bulma was scooping more ice ream into Trunks' bowl when someone came up behind her and blindfolded her. "What?" She reached up to pull if off but the man grabbed her hands. He tied them up behind her back. Before Bulma could scream the man taped her mouth shut. Her feet left the ground as the man threw her on his shoulder. She knew she was being carried inside of Capsule Corp. by the smells and sounds coming from around her. Minutes later her captor threw her on a bed. The birthday girl was stun. "This can't be happening. I'm going to be raped on my birthday," she thought. She heard her captor walk to the bed after she heard the door being lock. She closed her eyes telling herself she must be dreaming--worst, a nightmare.

"Bulma," the man said softly so not to startle the blue hair wonder on the bed. He bent over and took off the duck tape and the black silk scarf. Blue eyes open seething with relief then with anger.

"Yamcha! How dare you? Untie me right this minute. I demand to know what you thought you were doing? I thought you were some strange man who was going to rape me. Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it! Yamcha!!! Get you ass over here and untie me. After you untie me you can tell me what the fuck you thought you would accomplish with kidnapping me at my birthday party. Better yet, tell me _while _you untie!" The angry Bulma turn her back to Yamcha waiting for him to untie her. "Yamcha! Now!" 

"No, it would--"

"No? No? What do you mean 'no'? There's no 'no' in untying me. It's a 'yes'. Yes you will untie me," she yelled at him.

"Oh yeah. There's going to be a lot of 'yeses' coming from those beautiful tips of yours. You're going to shout 'Yes, Yamcha' so loud the earth will shake."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."

"And what's that?"

"Make you mine."

Bulma yelp. "No you're NOT! Do you really thing I'll go back to you? After what you did? No way."

"What I did?" Yamcha was angry now. The little and happy mood was gone. It was replaced with rage. "I didn't do anything! You're the one who cheated on me. I loved you since we were kids! Did that count? Nooo, it didn't." Yamcha got even angrier. He remembered when a man, a saiyan, came who swept Bulma off of her feet, got her pregnant, then married her. He remembered his fear of the man, he jealous. He remembered acting stupid around Bulma to get her attention. He tried to picture the man now. Then suddenly images and conversations came to his mind. Vegeta. Prince Vegeta. Prince of the Saiyans. Vegeta, father to Trunks and Bra. "Oh, shit! Vegeta's going to kill me when he finds out." Then another image came. One of Vegeta telling him to take care of Bulma while he was gone fighting Zack. Remember Vegeta telling him he would kill him if he touches his wife.

"Vegeta? Who's Vegeta?"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Zack landed in a slimy pond. Anna screamed as she tried to get out of the water. "Anna stop it, now!" Anna stopped screaming once she got out. 

"Where are we?"

"Who should I know? We were kicked miles away."

"Let's go back there to that round building, the Capsoul Crop. Maybe someone there can help us." Zack took to the air.

"Zack shouldn't we get change first?"

Zack nodded. "Let's stop at that island down there."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Mommy! I thing I left it here." Young Marron Chestnut opened her closet door. She looked under the piles of toys and clothing. There it was.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah Mommy. Bulma is going to love it." Marron pulled out her present for Bulma Briefs. Marron had spent several months making and sewing a blanket for Bulma. She was in the Sewing Club for two years and had been sewing many things for all of her friends and family. The blanket was made from many different shades of blue. In the middle of the blanket was a large circle. That shade of blue was the exact shade of blue of Bulma's hair. Trunks had taken a lock of hair and given it to her at her request. "Mommy--"

"Shh!!! Marron stay here. Someone's coming." 18 ran to the front of the house. A tall man landed in the front of the island. She watched him closely.

"What say you? Think anyone is home?"

"Yes, and she's watching us," said a woman's voice from the man. "Android 18, isn't it? Why don't you come out?"

18 came out of her hiding place. "Who are you? What do you want?"

A man's voice came out this time. "We're just looking for a friend. His name is Vegeta. Have you seen him?"

"I don't know this Vegeta person. Now leave."

"Zack, brother dear, I can feel her uncertainly. Maybe she once knew him. She may be useful to us. Should we bring her to our side to help?"

"Shut up! Let me do all of the talking. Now, Android 18, you've got a daughter right?"

"Don't deny it, we read minds. Her name is Marron. Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"I told you to be quiet. My friend Vegeta, I want dead. He likes to kill. Blood thirsty, especially for children. Blondes are usually the first to die. You see blonde hair is rare on his planet. Anyway, you got to help us find him. We are only doing this to help you. Will you help us?" While he talked, Anna mentally dipped her head into the Android, forcing images into her head. Anna also put suggestions with the images.

18 felt Anna float around her head putting the images and words into it. But she couldn't do anything to stop it. Something click, and she knew she was being taken over. "I'll help you, she was forced to say.

"Good, good, good. Now my new friend, Android 18, would your lovely home on this small island have clothes for me?"

"No, sir. My husband and the old man are too short for any of their clothing to fit you."

"Oh, well. Do you know this dome place called Capsoul Crop?"

"Yes, I was there earlier today."

"Android 18, can you feel me inside your head?" Anna asked

"Of course I can. An android isn't all human."

"You're the woman at the mall!" she exclaim as they flew to Capsule Corp.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Marron stared out the window. She watched her mother leave with the strange man. She had overheard her mother and knew something was wrong. The five year old ran to the phone and dial Bulma's house. A minute later a voice came on the phone. "Hello, Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Bulma," Marron said in her squeaky voice of hers. "Bulma something's wrong with Mommy!"

"Calm down, Marron. Where's your mother?"

"She left with a stranger. They're going to your house. That guy is evil, Bulma. He had two different voices."

"Two different voices?"

"Yeah."

Marron heard noises in the background. She noticed it was Yamcha speaking to Bulma saying, "Let me talk to little Marron. I think I know who this guy is. Vegeta told me about him."

"Who is Vegeta?" Marron heard Bulma yell at him.

"Just give me the phone. Damn it, Bulma stop being so stubborn. 

"Fine take the phone," she told Yamcha. "Marron, sweetie, Yamcha wants to talk to you."

"Kay."

"Marron, can you describe the man to me? Please I need to know what he looks like."

"He was tall, taller than my daddy. He had yellow hair. I like his long coat. There was a big dragon picture on the black and when he moved, it moved around."

"Do you know his name?"

"Umm, I think its Mack."

"That's close enough Marron, you stay there. I'm sending Bulma and the baby, ChiChi, Pan, and Videl. So just stay there. We are going to help your mother, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Yamcha!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Bulma stared at Yamcha. She tapped her right foot in anger. "What's going on?" 

Yamcha stared at her. "18 is taking a man here who wants to kill Vegeta. If the Zack guy finds out what you mean to Vegeta, he would most likely kill you."

"You keep on mentioning this Vegetable character. I want to know who he is right now!"

"Bulma, I can't tell you. Vegeta didn't want anyone to remember him. He doesn't want anyone to give away who you are to them. He loves you so much he's willing to gave you up just to keep you safe."

"This Vegeta loves me? And I love him?"

"I guess. I believe you? Yamcha, you were planning to kidnapped me!"

Yamcha flinch. Vegeta is going to kill me, he thought. "When Vegeta comes back, you won't tell him will you? Let's keep this little thing between us. And plus when I was going to kidnap you, I didn't remember you were married to Vegeta!"

"What? I'm married to this mystery Vegetable? Bulma thought about this. It would explain why she's dreaming of a man, who's Trunks and Bra's father, and many other unexplainable things like her mother.

Flashback

"Bulma, dear, you haven't seen that handsome husband of yours, have you? Veggie promised me last week to help carry some of your presents out. I don't know what could have happened to him."

"My husband? I don't have one, Mom."

"Of course you don't," Mrs. Briefs smiled at her. "But you should get marry. How about that sweet, nice man over there, Goku?"

"Goku's married to ChiChi, the woman right there, and have two sons and a granddaughter," Bulma pointed out.

"Do you want some coffee, dear? I'll just go and get it."

End of Flashback

Bulma looked around in a dazed. "Okay, I'll go. I'll just go tell everyone needs to get home. " Bulma left the base ball player, muttering about how hard it was to make people leave a party.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Miria Trunks knocked on the door to room B21. The door was pulled open. "Trunks? What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What's going on? Why did you make everyone forget you?" Trunks crossed his arms and glared at his father, looking exactly like it, waiting for Vegeta's answer.

AN: I know this is probably the shortest chapter in Mind Games but this isn't going how I wanted it to go. I've kind of got the big fight scene in my mind but I'm not near it yet to write it. Please review, it helps to make me write quicker. *Hint Hint* 


	9. Hotel Problems

****

Mind Games

By: **Lady Queen **formerly known as Kay Breifs

Summary: An old friend of Vegeta comes to earth to kill him. Vegeta's afraid that his friend will find out about Bulma and their children.

AN: So sorry this took me so long to get Mind Games updated. I haven't been watching the reruns, which helps me write. I just don't really like watching the reruns of the Buu Saga. Maybe I should watch my types of the Cell Games. Anyway I want to thanks my sister who forced me to type this up today. I had it written down but I didn't have the end of this chapter completed until today. Well anyway, go and read.

Chapter 8: **Hotel Problems**

Goku and Miria Bra flew towards CC. "So you're Baby Bra."

"Yes."

"How's your mother in the future?" Goku asked. 

Bra answered in an emotionless voice. "Dead. She died the other day from a recent attack. Brunch told me they're burying her today. We took a major hit that day. The soldiers who died will be burying today with her. Brunch told me that Dinner's lover was one of the first men dead in the attack. He was a good man, Mattson was. Trained under Gen. Goten. One of the best man Goten produced."

"Goten? How's he doing?"

The blue hair woman tense. "Goten has been dead for two years next month. It was on of the worst battle we fought and lost. Your whole family was lost. Pan barely survived. The ZAO took her before I could reach her. It was a year later before we could rescue her. Pan has never been the same since then. Only a few people can be around her and live to see the next day. Zack and Anna really fucked her up."

"Pan? What did they do to my Panny?"

Bra frowned. "I don't know, even to this day. I would have killed her by now to put her out of her misery. She lives in pain everyday; she's scar from the inside. But I can never do it. And she's also the best fighter we've got. Whatever they did to her, fuels her power and anger. She's an unstoppable force." She turns to look at Goku straight into the eyes. "She relives that year every night. She doesn't know this but she screams. Screams for hours when she sleeps. Pan tells me she had put it all behind her and she doesn't dream about it anymore. Nobody will ask her what makes her scream at night. One person wanted to help her and had asked her--my mother--and it ended her in bed for two months out cold. I only know one person who could help her now but there's no chance to get him. Trunks was taken captive. Zack and Anna couldn't pay their sick mind games with him." Bra gave a short, hollow laugh. "He's the only one you could keep his mind his own. Now he's just a male sleeping beauty. They're stealing his energy, his knowledge, and his identity. We've tried numerous times for three years to get Trunks out of there but its no use. I can feel him. Trunks is slowly dieing. In a few more years Pan will too. She won't live long--she wouldn't want to if Trunks dies. They had married in secret, as many of us that are left do, and they are bonded. Trunks and I are bonded--siblings will always feel that special bond--but what their bond is much stronger. A bond of a saiyan to his mate is very strong." Bra's hands tighten with anger and pain. "I can't let them die! I won't let them! I must bring the dead back to life!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Vegeta glared at his son from another time, another place. He didn't count on him being here. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the room. "Go back to your future. You can't stay here. You'll kill everyone I'm trying to protect." Vegeta waited for Miria Trunks to speak, knowing he would never easily submit to his will. He wouldn't be his son if he did.

"Dad, you can't do this alone. You'll fail. Don't you know who else was with me in that clearing? We knew you were there. That's your daughter. You did the same as you're doing now. You will fail if you don't let anyone help you."

"Room service!"

Vegeta look confused for a second before it was replace by anger. "We didn't order anything," he barked.

"Yes, well, it's on the house. We don't get many guest and the owner would like to show you his thanks and welcome you to our little hotel," the man announced through the door.

Vegeta opened the door. "We don't want--" He eyed the tray in the man's hands. "Food. I haven't had any meals since yesterday. We would need a lot more than this. Better tell the cook to start cooking." Vegeta took the giant tray before slamming the door in the man's stun face. The saiyan prince turns to his son. "Let's eat, then talk."

Trunks nodded his agreement. Time traveling always made him hungry. The two saiyan princes sat down to eat the offered meal. They ate in silence both thought about what the other had said. Is he right, they asked themselves silently.

Trunks took a slip of the juice. He frowned. "Does this cider taste weird?" he asked.

Vegeta took the drink and gulped it down. A smile formed on his lips as he looked into the cup. "I hadn't had one of these in years. It's called Noopis Tears. Noopis Tears are uncommonly rare; only one planet has it, Frieza's planet. Noopis Tears are a very deadly poison. It can kill many species very quickly. Humans, by far, are the quickest to die from it. But to saiyans, it's a rare treat. The Tears boast saiyans' energy to almost doubling their power level. Frieza used to drip some into his crew's drinks sometimes when he was bored or wanted a new crew. When he found out that it doesn't affect saiyans, he let us drink it whenever we like. He stopped giving it to us when he learn that our power levels went up."

"You said this could kill humans?" 

"Yes. Just a drop would do the trick," Vegeta replied.

Trunks jumped to his feet. "That guy was trying to kill us! He wouldn't have known we're not humans. And where on earth could he have gotten Noopis Tears?"

"I just told you, boy, Noopis Tears aren't found on earth." He glared at the boy until his son's earlier words sunk in. "You're right. How did he get it?"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Joseph rubbed his hands together. The two fools will surely be dead by now. He would have liked to kill the younger one later. He shouldn't have been with Mr. Vegeta but he could do nothing now. Joseph walks up the stairs whistling a happy tune. He came to Vegeta's door and knocked to be on the safe side before he opened the door. He whistling tune fell abruptly as he took in the scene before him. The two men were standing close together staring into the cup in the purple hair's hand. It was one of the cups filled with Noopis Tears. Joseph pastes a phony smile and said in a squeaky voice, "The--um--cook is out. It's here--his time out. His lunch break, you understand." He pulled on his open collar and cleared his throat. "Um…is there something wrong with the drink?"

Mr. MT Briefs glared at him. "Yes, there is," he said in a clip, angry voice.

"Y-yes?"

Vegeta stepped in front of his son. "Where did you get the Noopis Tears?"

"N-Noopis Tears, sir?"

"Don't play dumb, man! Tell us now." Trunks crossed his arms, mimicking his father. "Where did you get it?"

"Sirs, I don't know what y-you are talking about," Joseph said, getting a hold of himself. "What is this…um…Noopis Tears?" He backed up to the open door. The frowns on the two men's faces were starting to terrified him as much as his boss does. He was just about ready to turn and flee when he watch a smile slowly spread its way across Vegeta's face. Joseph could tell this man rarely smiled with good cause. This man could well be eviler than his boss. Then Vegeta disappeared. "W-where did he…he…he go?" he stammered to the other man.

Trunks nodded his head towards Joseph. Joseph slowly turned around. There was Mr. Vegeta.

"Tell me where did you get the Noopis Tears and tell me now!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Goku and Bra flew the rest of the way in silence. "Bra, how are you going to bring the dead back? And who are you being back?"

"The dragonballs of my world are gone. I'm going use this world's. It's my only hope. I can wish anyone I want back. They will get stronger in time." Bra turns to look at the approaching building. "Capsule Corporation! I've almost forgotten what it looked like," she said softly to herself. The CC of her world was destroyed a long time ago when she was eight.

Goku frowned as he looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Hidden from view, Trunks and Goten looked at Son Goku and the mystery woman. "Who do you think that is?" Goten asked his best friend.

"I don't know, Trunks. Do you think that is my dad's girlfriend?"

"No. He's married to your mom. You can't have a girlfriend if you are married," the nine-year-old Trunks said.

"Why not?"

"Because you would be married and don't need one."

"Is Marron you girlfriend?"

Trunks glared at the mini Goku. "No! She's too young for me. Anyway I like Merit Pottieger."

"Merit? You like her? But why? She's really mean and picks on the little kids. She thinks she's really strong." Goten was puzzled. He had met Merit when his mother had let me visit Trunks at his school. She tried to get him to be scared of her because he was smaller than everyone else.

"Yeah, I know. Dad says I should pick a girl who's strong, like Mom is."

"But Trunks, Bulma doesn't fight. How can she be strong?"

"My dad wouldn't have married her if she wasn't, Goten!"

"I guess so," Goten said, not so sure that Trunks was totally right.

"Goten? Trunks? Are you here?" Goku asked as he picked up the sound of their voices. The two boys came out of their hiding place and stood in front of the saiyan warrior. "Where is everyone?"


End file.
